Fensted
Description Gateway to the desert, the capital of Niddala, known for its proximity to oasis, the birthplace of the balance order Fensted is a desert town, with an Arabian aesthetic, flowing cloths and sandstone buildings with rounded roofs on major buildings, and flat roofs on simple buildings. It is the first stop to and from Oasis, it has a permanent square reserved for Bazaars due to its mainstay as a trade town of desert goods such as Thri-Kreen carapaces, herbalistic plants such as gum weed and aloe vera, and magic carpets. It is prone to attacks from werejackals disguising as wanderers and traders, and naive travelers sometimes meet their demise in an ally. Population Varies wildly depending on Bazaar activity, and the Enflamed Elf festival. However the population of permanent residences would lie around these numbers Total: 2,000aprox Humans: 1250 Dwarves: 500 Various: 250 Geography the life-giving river flows through the center of town, Off to the side of the river in the middle of town is the bazaar, consisting mostly of colourful tents. West of town lie the farmsteads (along the river) and the graveyard. The entire town is build like a snake along the riber with streets all leading to it, and boats being used as taxis, semi's, busses, parades etc. Guilds The Desert Courier Service Holidays '''Enflamed Elf''' Begins on the second week of summer as the moon is at it's Zenith. It continues during the night because shapeshifters (mostly werejackals) cannot change form during the full moon. ends with a giant elf made of flammable materials being ignited as the sun rises. '''Alefest''' a 2 day harvest festival, food and drink, and the (in)famous drinking competitions, Mostly celebrated by Dwarves. Tavern games Stones Flumph Religion Dwarves: Mostly Moradin, and Kord Humans:mostly Pelor and Melora General Culture Group mentality, rumours spread fast, mess with one of us, mess with all of us. In Fensted they are Super hygenic, usually all hair cut off, free healthcare, doctors (not clerics) are hightly regarded for their knowledge of non-magical healing. Rich people have no hair, smell nice and bathe often. Poor people bathe whenever they aren't working, can't afford perfume, and are hairier. Dislike Headstone General Outlook fairly uninterested in travelers, they're just trying to get by, some guards interest in adventure may be interested though. Outlook of the Empire Ambivalent, not really affected, followers of Melora dislike the idea of an empire. Magic Notes Don't understand music too much, might assume you're from the Oasis, magic is a source of wonder. Those that can perform magic must be talented, but if they're not from the oasis can they be trusted? Government System mayor of the town with the captain of the guard as his right hand man Random Lore All court cases have no judge and instead you are chained up and brought before an oracle, who are the Aarakocra, they never speak but use pens made from their own feathers, and after the defendant and the plaintiff amekt ehir own cases (no lawyers0 they draw, with these pens, the sentance on the victims forearm, or they draw nothing if they beleive you're innocent. The ink then soaks in and becomes a tattoo. (the oracles are clerics who can ask tehir diety if the event happened, guilty of innocent etc.) and they use their own discression when the god doesnt answer. Their word is final. (they were refugees from the pale long ago) they are the only Aarakocra in the west and are not allowed to die, as they are resurrected by each other whenever they die, to keep each other company, they are 100's of years old, despite the life span of Aarakocra being 30 years. If you ever see an Aarakocra, it's because you're being accused of a crime or are the accuser. People of Interest